User blog:Blaster Niceshot/Minecraft Summer Writing Contest
Summer is nearly here, and the Super Troopers Wikia is having a Minecraft-themed summer writing contest to celebrate! This time, participants will write the rest of the story from the prompt below. Please read this entire blog post before beginning to work on an entry. Prompt The cool summer breeze blew along the shore of the miniscule island as leisurely as if it had vast wings and was casually sailing up into the brilliant blue sky, through the clouds, and beyond. The inhabitants of the island were not any more somber than the wind, for they were laughing and playing and dancing along the golden sandy sunlit shore. They had not a slightest care in the world, including the band of block-headed friends who were strolling along the oceanfront. Of course, in Minecraft, block-headed is quite a compliment. The blockier the better, as the village minister put it. Suddenly, there came a resounding noise from the far side of beach, and a crowd of very startled villagers hurriedly accumulated around the supposed source. They fell completely silent and motionless in an instant, as if they had been magically frozen by a snow wizard that had descended from the clouds. The friends pushed their way through the utterly speechless villagers, where they discovered the cause of the standstill. How to Enter All entries must '''be submitted by filling out the entry submission form that can be found here. All entries must be in a blog post, and not an article. Entries will be accepted starting at 12:01 A.M. EDT on Sunday, June 7, 2015 until 11:59 P.M. EDT on Saturday, June 13, 2015. '''No entries will be accepted after June 13. Voting Voting begins after the poll has been published on the official voting blog post, which can be found here. Voting will last from June 14 through 11:59 P.M. EDT on June 20. The results of the vote will be officially announced on June 21. Rules and Requirements You may... *Put headings, bullets, text color, and other formatting into your story. *Submit your story before June 13, as long as it is after June 7. *Ask for feedback in the comments section of your blog as you write as long as you do so before you submit your story '''through the submission form. *Include the prompt at the beginning of your story, as long as it and the story have two different headings. *Edit your story as many times as you want '''before you submit it. You may not... *Copy any part of your story from any source. *Include pictures, videos, and other media (you may do so after the contest winner has been officially announced). *Claim the prompt as your own work. *Edit your story after you submit it (you may do so after the contest winner has been officially announced). *Submit an entry that is anything but a blog post. *Submit an entry that is not on this wikia (cwasupertroopers.wikia.com). *Submit an entry through anything other than the official submission form. *Vote for yourself. *Beg for votes. *Have anyone but yourself edit your story. *Tell someone else word for word what they should put in their story. *Pretend to be an administrator for any reason/purpose. *Write a few sentences and pass it off as a story. There is no minimum length requirement, but it must be an actual story. ---- The Super Troopers Wikia's administration holds the sole discretion to disqualify any entry/participant for any reason at any time. These rules are subject to change at any time. You automatically understand and agree to these rules, including any updates to these rules, by (a) submitting an entry, or (b) voting on an entry, regardless of whether you read them or not. If you have questions or concerns about the official rules of this contest, please contact an administrator or leave a comment in this blog post. However, you are not exempt from the rules in any way by doing so. Prize The winner of this contest will have their username and a link to their story featured on the main page for one month. Tips The following are a few tips from Blaster Niceshot (who is not a professional writer, please note) on writing your story. Please note that these are simply suggestions and you are not required to do any of them. If you have a tip you would like you share, please leave a comment in this blog post and the administrators will decide if it will be added. *Try to be descriptive (but not gory!) whenever you can *Try to use proper spelling and grammar- it makes the story easier for the reader to understand. For example: **We is wolkd intoo the dimmly lited rom jost ahad of us also discofered that he is filing with sueits off medival night armar, the lite froom the craked and shaterd windoes glistanig and sparklising on her shany lustars. The rom, tal and quiet wid, is were draped in elgent intrykate tapstres as if they was crated for the unik porpass of entartanig the status that had standed untoched for hudreds and hudreds of yers. **Is probably harder to read than: **We walked into the dimly lit room just ahead of us and discovered that it was filled with suits of medieval knight armor, the light from the cracked and shattered windows glistening and sparkling on their shiny lusters. The room, tall and quite wide, was draped in elegant, intricate tapestries as if they were created for the unique purpose of entertaining the statues that had stood untouched for hundreds and hundreds of years. **I admit, I'm exaggerating, but it just goes to show how spelling and grammar can make a story that much better (you don't have to be super picky about commas and such, but do make it understandable). *Try to create interesting characters. *Take your time. You have an entire week to write your story, and taking your time will make it a lot better. ---- If you have questions or concerns about this contest or the official rules, please contact an administrator or leave a comment in this blog post. Category:Blog posts